Mirror Golem (3.5e Monster)
What stands before you looks like a sleek-waisted, broad shouldered 10 feet tall humanoid-looking silhouette, created from head to toe of very carefully wrought metal, its gleaming surface possessing a consistency of a flawless mirror. Many creatures seeking the riches and the artifacts of the ancient Mechanus ruins have fallen before these illustrious, intelligent constructs. They laughed as their powerful blades punctured the automatons' effulgent husks, and died, with the smile of victory etched on their face. Ancient offshoots from the lawful neutral realm of Mechanus remain hidden in pockets of the material plane still. Still guarding, forever guarding the treasures of their masters' forebears. They wield fantastic mithral greatswords that are almost as reflective as they themselves. Mirror Golems are not very bulky; they look like they have been built with every facet of battle in mind, both strength and speed. Combat (Ex): A mirror golem is immune to almost any spell or spell-like ability that allows spell resistance. Only certain spells are able to affect a mirror golem. A ''shatter'' spell affects a mirror golem normally, and it is also susceptible to sonic damage from spell sources. (Su): As long as a creature casts a reflection upon a mirror golem's skin, any physical attack made against it is a touch attack, and the resulting damage is turned back upon the attacker through its reflected image upon the mirror golem's surface without damage to the golem itself. Total reflection does not apply against invisible creatures, and works only in environments with light, and when the mirror golem and you have line of sight. Any spell that sufficiently impairs or completely removes line of sight, like ''darkness'', ''obscuring mist'' or ''solid fog'' can defeat total reflection. When total reflection is down, the mirror golem can be damaged normally. (Su): A mirror golem is hasted. Its base land speed increases by 30 ft, it gets a permanent +4 ''haste'' bonus to attack rolls, Armor Class and Reflex saves and can make one additional attack with his full attack bonus per round. Furthermore, its natural weapons are keened. (Su): Once per day, a mirror golem may attempt to trap living targets within itself. During the round that the mirror golem uses this ability, anyone within 30 feet of the mirror golem that looks at its mirrored surface and sees itself reflected on it must succeed in a DC 23 Will save or be trapped within the mirror golem's body. This ability functions like a mirror of life trapping, except that its use is limited and the maximum number of creatures that can be trapped is three. The save DC is Charisma-based. The mirror golem may voluntarily release a trapped creature, but otherwise the only ways of releasing a trapped creature is by casting a ''freedom'' spell upon the mirror golem or destroying it. The use of this ability is equivalent to a move action. (Su): At will—''dispel magic'', ''invisibility purge'', ''shield other''. 3/day—''greater magic weapon'', ''spell immunity''. 1/day—''contingency''. Caster level 11th. Skills: Mirror golems have a +20 circumstance bonus to hiding amidst mirrored walls and surfaces, and can furthermore hide in plain sight amidst them. Tactics Round-by-Round: Single Mirror Golem A sole mirror golem typically opens combat by using its spell-like abilities, attempting to neutralize potentially hazardous situations before they occur. Prior to combat: ''contingency'' tied with ''invisibility purge'' set to activate when the mirror golem takes damage from an invisible opponent. Then, it will use its trap living ability if the enemy is in close enough quarters. Round 1: When faced with one or more potent spellcasters: ''spell immunity''. When mostly faced with combat oriented types: ''greater magic weapon''. Then use the rest of the round to close in with one of the characters, preferably an unarmored spellcaster. Round 2: Full attack against enemy. Round 3: Full attack against enemy or ''dispel magic'' against concealing effects. Mirror Golems always have a quickened ''invisibility purge'' ready should it be necessary. Round 4: Repeat ad nauseam. Tactics Round-by-Round: Gemini Defenders Two mirror golems are a renowned force of cooperation. They combine their great strength to their fullest in battle. Prior to combat: Both mirror golems cast ''shield other'' on the other. Whether the enemy focuses on one of the mirror golems or attacks full force against both, either of them have maximized their effectiveness in battle and both will last as long as possible. Then, both will use their trap living ability as soon as the enemy is in close enough quarters. Round 1: One of the mirror golems focuses on potent spellcasters and uses ''spell immunity''. He readies to assault what he feels is the most annoying spellcaster full force. The second relegates attention to combat oriented foes, casting: ''greater magic weapon'' and trying to use its superior speed in order to move in between and isolate the spellcaster the other is fighting. Round 2: Full attacks against enemy. Round 3: Full attacks against enemy or ''dispel magic'' against concealing effects. Etcetera. Round 4: Repeat ad nauseam. Construction A mirror golem's body is constructed from alchemically treated mithral components that fit together apparently seamlessly and allow for extremely fluent motion. Raw materials need to be of extreme purity, and are valued at 50,000 gp. Alchemical substances to be applied to the construction cost an additional 50,000 gp. As a first step, the metal needs to be treated alchemically, to allow the mirror golem to capture the essence of reflection, requiring a DC 35 Craft (alchemy) check. Assembling the body requires a DC 35 Craft (metalworking) check. After the body is sculpted, the mirror golem is animated through an extended magical ritual that requires a specially prepared laboratory or workroom, during which time a mechanus core is injected into its body, granting it its intelligence. CL 17th; Craft Construct, ''bull's strength'', ''contingency'', ''haste'', ''imbue with spell ability'' or ''mnemonic enhancer'', ''mirror image'' and ''spell immunity''. Item's required: Mechanus core. Price 250,000 gp; Cost 125,000 gp + 10,000 XP. Note 1: Without a Mechanus Core, the mirror golem has Int —, Wis 10, Cha 1 and does not have any spell-like abilities. Reduce the CR by 3. Note 2: If the crafter is unable to or chooses not to apply the alchemical step, the resulting construction takes a -10 penalty to Strength, a -5 penalty to natural armor, a -5 penalty to its damage reduction and does not gain a ''haste'' effect, the trap living ability or total reflection. These impaired constructs are called 'faux mirror golems' and carry a normal mithril greatsword without enchantment. Decrease the CR by 6. Note 3: If both aforementioned conditions apply, decrease the CR by 8. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster